


Awake

by ShadowBirdWrites



Series: Darkhawk Oneshots [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Cussing, F/M, References to nightmares, Sleep Deprivation, honestly, is anyone surprised
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-21 21:57:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9568556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowBirdWrites/pseuds/ShadowBirdWrites
Summary: Why is Dark refusing to sleep even after a week of both patrol and strenuous cases? 'Wing intends to find out.





	

'Awake'  
-a fanfic by shadowbirdwrites

The blue light of the database glinted off Dark’s eyes in the blackness. A stifled yawn and a sharp hiss of pain were the only noise other then the steady hum of the computer system. She closed her eyes and a dull, searing pain slowly spread across her retinas along with dancing lights. Setting her head in her hands, she managed to quiet the loud groan into a small, tired whine. A glance at the clock told her it was 3:54AM. The subtle creaking of wooden floorboards made her heart jump, and she snapped her head up to scan the room around her. Relaxing and sinking into her chair when she realized who it was.   
With a worried look and a light step, Nightwing made his way from her living room window to the bank of flashing lights and buttons and pulled his five-foot-ten, lean, muscular frame onto the space next to her keyboard. Dark, by this point was glaring into the blank blueness of the unfinished file page on the computer screen. A small sigh slid from his lips. And as Dark reached for the mouse, his hand shot out and wrapped around around her smaller one. A low growl rumbled from the back of her throat and her thumb levered down on the collection of tendons in his wrist. More out of instinct then anything else, he hissed and yanked his hand back.  
“Dark, why the hell aren’t you asleep?” ‘Wing asked trying to be patient. He’d had a long week, and so had she.  
“Why the hell do you- Why the F*** are you in my house?” she snapped back.  
“Because I give a damn!!” he snarled, growing frustrated. She kept her eyes glued to the screen. His hand clenched into a fist, and in one smooth motion he drew his hand up and slammed it into the main power switch for the computers. Then he realized something that made him do a double-take. She… she had flinched. Darkhawk, who hadn’t blinked when 7 armed men had come rushing out of the shadows at her, had flinched for no apparent reason. Hopping down from the desk and crouching in front of her chair he said,  
“Dark, you need to tell me what’s wrong. I can’t help if I don’t know what the problem is.” It was then that he realized the reason she wouldn’t look at him was the tears streaming down her face.  
“I’m such a coward…” she whispered, pulling her legs up to her chest.  
“What are you talking about?” he said rubbing his hand comfortingly back and forth against her leg.  
“I’m afraid to go to sleep, 'Wing!…they, they just seem so real!!” she choked out between quiet, shuddering sobs. A wave of realization washed over Nightwing.  
“I…I don’t like nightmares either, Dark. But you need sleep. Tell you what, I’ll stay here with you tonight. I always found company helps. Now come on, you aren’t sleeping in that chair.” he said, almost purring the last part. He picked her up, and carried her to her room.  
“And Dark, for the record, you’re no coward.” he whispered. A small smile crept across Dark’s face as she slowly nodded off.~


End file.
